nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Arendaal
The Kingdom of Arendaal is located in the region of Scandinavia in Northern Europe. It neighbours Batavië, Tyskreich and Eireann, and shares maritime borders with several other states, from Cornavia and the Free Union to Franken and Montelimar. In administrative terms, Arendaal is divided into three Administrative Divisions: Norseland, Frankish Neustria and Norse Austrasia, and is made up of ten provinces: Norseberg, Fjordholm, Svealand, Skaneberg, Stockholm, Norse Lorraine, Norse Burgundy, Hainaut, Uberwald and Champagne. These provinces remain titular Grand Duchies, although their Grand Dukes do not hold political power (the country has 16 areas titled Grand Duchies and 2 which are Principalities). Arendaal is renowned for its sublime landscapes, magnificent natural beauty and prestine environment. The mountanious Nordic terrain is covered in icy peaks and lush pine forests, intersected by fertile valleys, rapid rivers, and serene lakes, while its fringed coastline is indented by the famous Aren Fjords. Its fast flowing rivers are used to furnish the state with vast amonts of hydroelectric power. So too are its majestic, tall and powerful waterfalls, which are abundant since the country is blessed with glaciated valleys and fjords with glaciers and snow-fed rivers. Hydroelectric energy is the among the country's primary power sources, even though it possesses large reserves of oil and natural gas. Maps http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k251/r_l_777/mapARENDAAL-1.png http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k251/r_l_777/mapregion-1.png Terrain and Natural Resources Arendaal is a spectacular mountaneous nation, boasting some of the most impressive landscapes in Europe. The famous fjords of the country indent its coastline, giving way to icy peaks, rolling plateaus and fertile valleys, interspersed by several lakes and rivers. Diverse forms of wild life, especially bird life and snow leopards may be found in different parts of the country. In the west lies an awe inspiring glacier field. Three main mountain chains are found in Arendaal, in the west, south and north-east, the highest of which are the western Skanderna Mountains (Skenderna Fjallen), containing the highest peak in the nation, Eisberg (rising up to 4,762 m). The largest forests in the country are located in Norse Lorraine, lower Norseberg, throughout Stockholm and upper Fjordholm, and around the city of Thorvald, which literally means Thor's forest in Norsk (Norsk Arnen). Practically all the major Cities of Arendaal are located on or near a major river or one of its branches. * Important Fjords: Sonjefjord, Lysefjord, Trondheimsfjord, Nærøyfjord, Lusterfjord, Syvønnefjord * Important Waterfalls: Vøringsfossen, Fjærstorfossen, Låtefossen, Rjukanfossen, Kjelfossen, Langfossen, Månafossen * Important Glaciers: Jostedal Glacier, Krystall Glacier, Bergens Glacier Natural Resources and Land Use * Land: glaciated; mostly high plateaus and rugged mountains broken by fertile valleys; fertile plains; coastline deeply indented by fjords; arctic tundra in north-east; 5 main rivers which branch out into several smaller rivers. Most cities are located on or near a major river. *'Land use': arable land: 35%, forests and woodland: 48%, other: 17% *'Natural resources': petroleum, oil, silver, platinum, diamonds, copper, natural gas, pyrites, nickel, steel, iron ore, zinc, lead, fish, timber, hydropower, geothermal power, coal, zinc, lead, salt, limestone, silica sand, marble, precious stones Climate Arendaal shares the extremely cold climate typical of Northern Europe, experiencing heavy snowfall in winters and rainfall throughout most of the year. However, the coast has a milder climate for a northern country, although winters in the East and North are especially long and cold. The centre, south and west of the country enjoys the mildest climate, with especially beautiful warm weather during the summer in the provinces of Champagne and Norse Lorraine. Temperatures across the nation vary. Generally, in the cities temperatures do not venture below -14.8°C in the winter (generally -5 in Loire, and remain under 32°C in the summer. In the mountains, temperatures tend to reach between -20°C and - 40°C during the winter. The lowest temperature on record has been -50°C. Administrative Divisions: Norseland, Frankish Neustria & Norse Austrasia Arendaal is divided into three administrative divisions which in turn are divided into provinces. These three administrative regions are: 1. Norseland The Administrative Region of Norseland is the largest in the country, and is composed of five provinces: Norseberg, Svealand, Fjordholm, Skaneland and Stockholm. The area roughly corresponds to that of the medieval kingdoms of Norskland and Fjordmark which became part of the unified nation of Arendaal in 710. 2. Frankish Neustria The Administrative Region of Frankish Neustria is located in the east of the country and is made up of the three provinces of Norse Burgundy, Champagne and Norse Lorraine. It is renowned for its excellent wines and for the marked Frankish influence on its culture. Histoically, the territory corresponds to the ancient kingdom of Neustria which became part of the united Kingdom of Arendaal in 710. 3. Norse Austrasia The Administrative Region of Norse Austrasia is the smallest of the administrative divisions in Arendaal, made up of the two provinces of Überwald and Hainaut. It exhibits a Germanic cultural influence amidst its Norse traditions. Historically the territory corresponds to that of the Kingdom of Norsk Austrasia which became part of the Kingdom of Arendaal in 710. Provinces of Arendaal Arendaal is made up of ten provinces, which are; Historcal Kingdoms of Arendaal (pre-710) Historically the three currently regions of Arendaal roughly correspond to the Four Kingdoms of Ancient Arendaal, Norskland (which corresponds to the provinces of Norseberg, Svealand and most of Stockholm), Fjordmark (composed of Fjordholm, Skaneland, and northern Stockholm), Neustria (made up of Champagne, Norse Lorraine and Norse Burgundy) and Norsk Austrasia (Hainaut and Uberwald). Below is a map of Historical Arendaal between approximately 250-710. The eastern territories of the country which now belong to Tyskreich were part of the Aren Kingdom until 1604 and the reign of King Edvard III. http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k251/r_l_777/maphistory.png See Also * Arendaal * History of Arendaal Category: Arendaal Category: Geography